Arrianged Marriage To Love
by SweetCake439
Summary: A cloud full problems fell on Sasori's shoulder. 1. An arrianged marriaged, 2. Chiyo and sluts, 3. Him falling in love- Wait! What! Sakura is actually his future wife! That's good, right? Nope, the worse is yet to come...Sasuke have Feelings for her too and Sakura doesn't know that Sasori is a member of the most feared gang, the Akatsuki...
1. Chapter 1

Sasori hated two things to most.

Letting people wait and people keeping _him_ wait…

He just wished that he let _her_ wait for a long time maybe enternity this day...

"What did _you_ say?" Sasori asked, staring at her as she just told the lamest joke in the world.

"I said that I found your soon to be wife," Chiyo said. "I can't wait any longer, the daughter and her cousin from an old friend of mine are single so I thought why not?"

Sasori's eyes twitched in annoyance. One thing he know from his grandma…good thing won't happen if she's involved.

"You said that I have some problems with the police. How dare you let me run home just to hear this!" Sasori gritted his teeths, clenching his fists while glaring at her in the same time.

"Sasori! What happened?! Did the police got us?!" Deidara asked, entering with the hole Akatsuki members the living room.

"Sasori?" Pein saw his the angered look in his face and turned his attention to Chiyo _'This is means no good.'_ Pein sighed.

"It seems that I'm forced to marry someone I don't know," Sasori sneered. "And may I know why _you_ choose a wife for me?"

"Listen, I want that you take over the puppet shop," Chiyo's gaze sharpen. "We'll meet her daughter tomorow. I want you to show some manners." Chiyo stood up and left the room.

"Tomorow already?! Why can't Kankuro take over the puppet shop!" Sasori groaned, not understanding why god hate him.

"Kankuro is in Germany to study there and you are older than him!" Chiyo shouted from the kitchen after hearing Sasori's stupid question. "Let's wait and see how the girls are like." Deidara said, patting his back.

"Yeah, maybe they are not so bad." Kisame grinned evily, planning on how to prank the Girls.

"What? You guys are coming to?" Sasori asked surprise that they are supporting him.

"We're not coming. Tomorow is the school trip, remember?" Konan raised an eyebrow. "And I definitely want to fly to LA." Sasori gave her a blank stare. "You are kidding or something?"

Konan rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not joking if it means to leave some problems here!" Konan smirked at Sasori's look on his face. "Have fun you three!" Konan and the others left his house.

"Ignore her! She is just there to buy some girly stuff," Kisame sneered. "We'll have fun here too."

Sasori slummed down the Coach. "Let's hope that they are not some sluts."

Karama planned something else...

 **Next Morning-**

"We are here, act like you are a gentlemans. Knowing how you three behaviour, we'll get their trust if you three just act." Chiyo stated, walking inside the café and left them behind.

"Tsk, let's get this over." Sasori growled and went in. Deidara and Kisame exchange looks before following him.

"Ah! Chiyo long time not see!" Greeted woman with blond hair in low ponytails.

"Tsunade! You never changed." They laughed together and sat at a big table. "Come and sit down boys." Chiyo gave them a smile with a meaning in it _'Do what I say and don't mess up.'_

The three shivered and sat down. "This is my grandson Sasori and his friends Deidara and Kisame." Chiyo said, ordering for them some food.

"Nice to meet you boys! I'm Tsunade Senju, and this is my granddaughter Sakura and her cousins- Huh?" Tsunade looked around hoping to see pink, blond and two red haired Girls in the Café.

"Granny Tsunade! Sorry, we're late! We haven't got time to buy us some shoes!" Karin panted, and took a seat next to the blond woman.

 _'Wasting time for shoes...'_ Sasori rolled his eyes as he watched how Karin acted innocently.

"Oh please! You stole my shoes in the last Minute," Ino grumbled. "You'll pay for that later, Karin!"

"Never mind, sit down. Karin, Ino, this is my firend I spoke about and her grandson Sasori. Those two Gentlemans are are his friends, Deidara and Kisame." Tsunade explained

"Oh my goodness! You are handsome!" Ino squealed and hugged Sasori.

"H-hey! Let go-" Chiyo glared at him. "I-i mean, you also look nice" Sasori gave her a fake smile. _'I c-can't breath...'_ Sasori's face paled

 _'Ha! Good that I'm not him.'_ Deidara smirked, watching how a Girl took Sasori's breath away. Deidara started to laugh as he thought about that.

Sasori glared at him. _'You'll regret it later!'_ Deidara ignored his message and continue to laugh.

"Ahhh! You are also hot!" Karin kissed his cheek and sat at his lap. "We'll have so much fun together!"

 _'Eeeww! T-that's gross! And you are heavy!'_ Deidara could't feel his legs anymore.

Sasori smirked this time. _'Pay back, idiot!'_ Deidara was to tired to glare back. Sasori gasped for air as Ino losen her grip on him.

"Looks like they need help," Tsunade sweat dropped, watching how the girls turned into Monsters. "Something like this wouldn't happen if Sakura is here." Tsunade sighed and took a sip from her tea.

 _'Phew! Good that there is not another Girl.'_ Kisame sighed in relife but his freedom poofed away as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Oh! Tayuya we are here!" Tsunade shouted, waving at a red haired girl with short clothes.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Tayuya tried to catch her breath _'Disgusting, she is full of sweat'_ Kisame's face paled as she looked at him. Sasori and Deidara pitied him _'Assholes- Ah!'_ Kisame was crushed to the ground "OMG! You must be my soon to be husband!" Tayuya squealed and tired to kiss him but Kisame won't let that happen

Tsunade notice that Sakura was not with her. "Huh? Where is my sweet Sakura?" Tsunade looked around. _'Please no more!'_ The three yelled in their mind.

"She is probably fucking someone." Tayuya sneered, not letting Kisame go. "Tayuya! Don't speak of Sakura like that." Tsunade shouted at her. "Sorry, grany" Tayuya muttered.

"Since Sakura is not here, let's start without her." Tsunade sighed, looking at Chiyo "So about the arriage marriage..."

A few hours passed and they decided to go to a amusentpark. Deidara groaned as Karin dragged him into a picture boot. Karin giggled and disappeared behing the curtain _'That's my chance!'_ Deidara tried to sneak away.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" Chiyo smiled, stopping him from leaving. "Mind telling me what you planned to do?"

Deidara gulped. "I-i thought that I'd get us something to eat but n-never mind, I'll go now." Deidara followed took small steps as he approach the photo boot.

"Well, you can do what ever you want!" Tsunade explained and walked with Chiyo into a different direction.

"What should we do first, Ki-sa-me?" Tayuya flushed her eyeslashes to look hot which she failed on doing that.

"You know what?" Kisame leaned down to her. Sasori stared at him while prying Ino off his arm _'He has a plan…but what?'_ Sasori watched him closely. "Sasori…I want some attention too" Ino sulked, tightening her grip on him _'Let me go!'_ Sasori growled annoyed.

"W-what?" Tayuya blushed at the closeness. "Sasori is in love with you." Kisame said, pushing her to Sasori. _'What?!'_ Sasori froze in shock. "Oh?" Tayuya turned her attention to Sasori. "Don't you dare! He's mine!" Ino screamed at her. "Oh yeah?! Well, he loves _me_!" Tayuya grabbed Sasori's right arm. "NO! HE'S MINE!" Ino grabbed his left arm. _'You bastard!'_ Sasori gave him a death glare. _'Good luck.'_ Kisame waved, leaving him alone and walked away.

 _'Come back- UGH! ENOUGH!'_ Sasori pushed them to the ground and ran away, "SASORI-KUN! WAIT!" They followed him. And so did Sasori spent his time running away from them untill Tsunade and Chiyo decided that they'll eat in a five star restaurant for diner...

"How was your day, boys?" Tsunade asked, taking a bite of her meat.

"It was great.." Deidara gave her fake a smile. Tsunade didn't fell for it.

"Yeah! Deidara brought me a present!" Karin said and showed them her gold earings. "Wow!" Ino awed as the earing sparkle in the light.

"What did you do, Tayuya? Ino?" Tsunade looked at them. Tayuya and Ino shared Looks and shrugged. "Sasori-kun ran away." They said in unsion.

"What? May I know why you ran away, Sasori?" Chiyo asked, tilting her head to the side.

"…" Sasori stared blankly at his Food. "Sasori?" Kisame shook his shoulders. "Hmmm?" Sasori asked without looking at him. "Hey, are you alright?" Deidara raised an eyebrow while watching him closely.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sasori stood up and went to the bathroom. "What's his problem?" Deidara asked in confuse.

"Only he knows the answer." Kisame frowned, eating his plate empty.

They talked for a while and walked home. "Alright, what's the matter, Sasori?" Chiyo asked

"It's nothing." Sasori took his headphones out. "Right, now tell us what's you problem-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I won't marry any of those slut!" Sasori said darkly, walking his way home without them.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Deidara and Kisame followed him. "If you want it or not," Chiyo sighed. "You'll marry one of them...You'll turn 20 soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and Sasori continue to ignore his grandma. Chiyo didn't mind his less presence but as he left her infront of a nursing home, she explode in anger.

"Argh! I have enough!" Chiyo tried to call Sasori from her phone but Sasori doesn't respond. "Miss, let's go inside and rest a little," The nurse said, trying to calm Chiyo down. "Let's talk inside and take everything easy."

Chiyo shook her head. "No, thank you! I won't go in there!" Chiyo yelled, ignoring her and tried to call Sasori again. "Damn you, Sasori! First lying to me and than this?!" Chiyo growled.

"That so unlike him! He said himself that he doesn't like to keep people waiting but why is keeping _me_ waiting?!" Chiyo said. "He'll regret it if I come home!"

The nurse took her arm. "You need to relax, miss! Let's go!" Chiyo glared and pushed her away. "Let me go! I'm not that old!" The nurse rolled her eyes and dragged her inside without complaining.

 **With Sasori-**

"Serves her right." Sasori smirked, feeling good what he just did. "Why can't she just canceled the hole marriage?! But no! It's her wish for me to marry someone I don't know." Sasori kicked a rock on his way. "That-" A person bumped into him.

"I-i'm so sorry!" The girl apologized, picking her things from the ground before looking at Sasori.

The first what Sasori saw was pink.

 _'Did she dye it?'_ Sasori notice that her eyebrows were also pink. _'Real, huh?_ ' Sasori suddenly grapped his head in pain.

"Are you alright?!" She panicked and took his arm. "I better bring you into the hostpital!" She lay his arm on her shoulder and brought him in her car.

"I-i'm fine-" At the same time Sasori fainted.

"No you're not!" Sakura drove into the hostpital…

...

 _'Ugh, where am I?_ ' Sasori groaned, seeing the white light shone bright in his eyes. _'That's right, I fainted.'_ Sasori rubbed his eyes. He felt something next to him. _'It's her! She brought me here...'_

Sakura's head lay next to the bed and some hair strands fell on her face as Sasori sat up. Sasori moved the hair strands behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting up and looked at him.

Sasori took his hand back. "You were awake?" Sasori froze in shock. _'I let myself cought...'_

"Yeah, I was worried about you so I couldn't sleep." She hold her hand out for him to take. "I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" Sakura asked, giving him a warm smile.

 _'Sakura? Haven't I heared that name before?'_ Sasori ignored the thought. "I'm Sasori Akasuna." Sasori smiled back and shook her hand. _'How warm and soft...'_ Sasori blushed and shook the thought away.

A nurse came in. "Excuse me but Mr. Akasuna needs his food, Dr. Haruno," The nurse gave Sakura the food. "Please come when you are finished. We need you in the surgery room." The nurse left the room.

Sakura sighed tiredly. "Another surgery." Sakura massaged her head, feeling a headache coming.

"You are a doctor?" Sasori looked surprise. "Yeah, I already finished the Medicale Institute and my grandma said that I could work here. She is impressed with my knowledge for medicine and my good memory!" Sakura explained proudly.

Sasori chuckled. "Wow, how old are you anyway? 16?" Sasori smirked, remembering how short she was the first time he saw her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I may be a litte short-"

"You are really short..."

"-But I'm old enough to work here! I'm 18, thank you very much!" Sakura sulked and crossed her arms.

 _'Cute...'_ Sasori blushed again and tugged on his hair. _'What the hell?!'_

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

A soft beeping from the phone on her waist filled the room. Sakura jumped in surprise. "Shot! I better hurry!" Sakura groaned, standing up and wear her white coat.

"You are really a doctor?" Sasori faked a surprise. Sakura giggled and walked towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget to eat, Mr. Akasuna!" Sakura gave him one last smile before disappearing behind the door.

Sasori looked at the food on the table. _'Better than her cooking...'_

 **At home-**

"I'm not sorry that I kept you waiting, old hag." Sasori entered the dining room and took one bottle soda from the refriegore.

"You are in a lot of trouble!" Chiyo glared at him. "What you accomplish of brining me there?! I'm clearly not that old! You really crossed the line, Sasori Akasua!"

"At least I manage to keep you away from me for a few hours." Sasori replied, ignoring her trantriumps and walked into his room.

 _'Ungrateful man!'_ Chiyo's blood boiled in Anger. _'I'll teach him a lesson!'_ Chiyo called Tsunade...

"Hello?" Sasori Held his phone to his ear as it started to ringed.

"Hey, Sasori! How're you doing, man? Are you feeling better?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm not dead, shark breath." Sasori scoffed, turning his TV on and lay on on his bed.

"What a shame...Anyway, you got some plans. Me and Deidara ignored the class trip for you so you better think of something."

"Wanna prank them? It might be fun."

"I don't know- Great idea, Sasori!" Sasori heared Deidara's voice on the phone.

"Revenge is sweeter than sweet!"

Sasori smirked. "Then get everything ready. It will be our time tomorow."

"YYYEEEAAHHH! PRANK DAY HERE WE CO-"

Sasori turned his phone off. "Damn it, Deidara!" Sasori groaned and rubbed his now bleeding ear. "They won't see that coming." Sasori chuckled and drank his soda empty

 _'I wouldn't be sure about that, dear Sasori.'_ Chiyo smirked and called Tsunade again.

* * *

Kisame groaned. "Why are we doing this again?" Kisame asked, staring at the mansion infront of him.

"Don't be such a kill joy!" Deidara rolled his eyes and dragged him inside. Sasori felt a bad feeling coming an followed them.

"Welcome to my home, gentlemans!" Tsunade smiled, taking the bags and gave it to a butler. "U-um we need those bags." Deidara said, looking at Sasori for help. "Lady Tsunade, we-"

"No talking! My girls are already waiting for you! Meet them in the backyard." Tsunade walked away.

The three walked to the backyard and froze behind the door. "I LOVE MY SASORI!" - "SASORI! I'LL BEAR YOUR KIDS~" - "SASORI!"

Sasori paled. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

Kisame and Deidara share looks. "Look, Sasori," Deidar said. "They love you so...Good luck and bye!"

They pushed Sasori throught the door. _'What?! Traitors!'_ Sasori groaned, standing up and planned to teach them a lesson but...the girls notice him _'I'm dead…'_ Sasori got crushed on the ground.

"I-i have an idea!" Sasori pushed Ino away. "LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" Sasori smiled nervously. _'Ugh, hide and seek? Really? I'm a man!'_

"Great! The one who finds Sasori first will get a kiss from him." Tayuya said, glaring at the others. "Ready, Sasori- Sasori? He's already gone? He's fast." Karin couldn't find a crimson haired male around

 _'I didn't planned that it would happen like this!'_ Sasori looked for a place to hide. _'You planned this, didn't you, old hag?!'_ Sasori heared heavy foot steps and a melodic sound at the same time. Sasori followed the melodic Sound.

The sound leads back to the backyard. Sasori gulped and saw that there are no one. _'Thanks god.'_ Sasori continue to follow the Sound. Hiding behind a bush, Sasori froze in shock as he saw her here. _'Sakura? What is she doing here?_ ' Sasori got lost to the music.

As Sakura finished playing, butterflys circled around her form. "My dear friends, have you decided to visit me?" Sakura's eyes sparkled as they formed into a heart "That's so beautiful!" Sakura smiled and started to play again

 _'How cute.'_ Sasori smiled and listened to her.

Sakura stopped playing as someone came to her. "Beautiful as always." A black haired boy smirked at her "Sasuke!" Sakura said happily and hugged him. "Long time no see, princess." Sasuke hugged back. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Sakura asked, looking suspicious.

Sasuke shrugged. "He is back, so I don't need to do his crap." Sakura laughed and punched him playfuly. "Be nice to your big brother! He's working a lot and needed a break" Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." Sasuke kissed her cheek.

Sakura blushed, pushing him away "What are you doing?!" Sasuke smirked, taking her hand and lead her back to the mansion. "What? Can't I have some time with my GIRLFRIEND?" Sakura gave him a blank stare.

Sasori cursed. _'Who the hell does he think he is? Doesn't he see that Sakura feel uncomfortable?'_ Sasori glared at the back of the male who was holding Sakura's hand.

 _'I'll do anything, even if it means to kill him.'_ Sasori turned into another direction and walked away.

* * *

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"SASORI! OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR!" Chiyo yelled from the living room. "Yeah, yeah." Sasori opened the door and meet someone he doesn't wan to see. "Hello Sasori!" Tsunade smiled at him.

Sasori hid a groan. _'Don't tell me they are also here.'_

"I'm sorry but is your grandma there?" Tsunade asked. "I want to ask her if it's alright that my granddaughter stay here for a while."

"Not at all, Tsunade! Sasori already asked me when he'll meet you granddaughter." Chiyo said happily and patted Sasori's head.

 _'That hag...'_ Sasori growled, clenching his fist.

"Thank you! Sasori, meet my granddaughter, Sakura Haruno." A girl came from behind her.

"I'm Saku- Sasori?" Sakura's eyes widen. Sasori froze in shock. _'She is her granddaughter?!'_

Tsunade ruffled her hair. "You meet each other already, huh? Great, I don't have to worry about anything!" Tsunade kissed her cheek. "Want to drink some tea, Chiyo?" Chiyo nodded mutely and followed Tsunade.

"C-can I come in?" Sasori notice that they are still at the front door "Sorry! Please come in." Sasori lead her into living room. "Want something to eat?"

Sakura smiled at him. "No thank you, I already ate" Sakura said, looking aroun.d "I can't belive that you will be my soon to be husband..." Sakura's eyes widen and looked at him. "U-um, if you don't want to than it's alright. I already know that my partner doesn't want to marry someone he doesn't know."

Sasori snorted in amuse. "Well, I do know you before and the old hag wants me to marry so..." Sasori sighed, sitting next to _her: 'Am I letting that old hag win?! But Sakura...'_

Sakura blushed, staring on the floor: "T-then let's try to get to know each other" Sakura said quietly:

A Moment of silence broke in...not a comfortable silenc.

 _'Do I really want to marry her?_ ' Sasori looked at Sakura. Sakura's blush on her cheek darken _'Hmmm, she is cute and have curves.'_ Sasori blushed and grapped his heart. _'The hell! Am I really falling in love?!'_

"Do we sleep together?" Sakura broke the silence.

Sasori gulped, thinking about sleeping with a girl _on_ his bed. _'I don't even know much about her for gods sake!'_

Sasori sighed. "Yeah, our guest room is not cleaned at the moment. Follow me." Sasori took her bag and walked into his room. Sakura followed him. _'He doesn't mind?'_ Sakura stared at his back.

"If you need anything. I'm in the living room." With that said, Sasori left her in his room.

Sakura stood frozen in his room. _'Maybe he doesn't want to marry me...'_ Sakura took her bag and packed her clothes out...

...

"Are you really sure that I, Sasori Akasuna, am in love, Konan?" Sasori bit his lips.

"Yes, for the tenth time! You, Sasori Akasuna, grandson of Chiyo, Cousin of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro Sabaku-"

"I get it! I get it! I admid, that I'm in love. But what should I do know, it's to late now..."

...

 _'So that's his problem!'_ Sakura eavdrops his conversition with someone. _'He's already taken...what a shame'_ Sakura shook her head. _'What am I thinking?!'_ Sakura sighed, walking unnoticed out of the house.

Sasori decided to look for Sakura after the call with Konan.

"Sorry for behaving like that I- Sakura?" Sasori saw her clothes unpacked. _'Where is she?!'_ Sasori notice a note on his table

I'm sorry for being a burnden to you...I respect your opinion so I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone. I'll go home and tell my grandmother to cancel the hole arrianged marriage.

-Sakura

 _'Did she eavedrops to my call? How stupid! Her home is on the other side of the...Oh no.'_ Sasori's blood dropped from his face

*ping*

 _'Deidara? What does he wants.'_

 **From: Daidara**

 **To: Sasori**

 **COME TO LIGHT STREET RIGHT NOW! HELP ME TO SAVE A PINK HAIRED GIRL!**

Sasori's eyes widen _'She's in the Sound territory?!'_ Sasori ran out of the house towards the Sound territory. _'Hang on Sakura!'_

"What a cute girl you are." A man laughed and grabbed her wrist. "P-please, l-leave me go!" Sakura cried, trying to push him away.

"LET HER GO SOUND FREAK!" Deidar growled, punching the others on the ground.

 **"LET HER GO!"** Sasori growled darkly, seeing Sakura tears. "S-sasori!" Sakura hissed in pain as tHe man pushed her on the grounds

"Shit! It's Sasori! Let's go!" As they left, Sasori hurried to Sakura.

"Are you alright?!"

Sakura only cried louder. Sasori hugged her. "Shhh...I'm here. I'm here for you" Sasori hugged her.

Sakura hugged him bac.k "I-i was s-so scared. T-thanks for c-coming" Sasori cares her cheek. "I'll protect you no matter what."

 _'Heh...'_ Deidara smirked, watching the scene infront of him. _'I better tell this Kisame.'_


End file.
